the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Grudge Fear
'Description' By removing the fleshy parts of the body, only the heart is necessary for sustaining life. The body is akin to that of a ragdoll and filled with thousands of threads. Note that to enjoy the full benefits of Earth Grudge Fear, two RUs are necessary. The first part grants immortality and extra hearts (CP), while the second part allows for the hearts/masks to be used as multi-attacks and grant elemental attacks (they do not receive elemental superiority bonuses). Part 1 is required for Part 2. As with all immortality RUs, Earth Grudge Fear is restricted to jonin rank or higher. EGF counts as a CPE RU. 'Part 1' Tentacle-ification - The user's body is now similar to that of a rag doll and is held together by hundreds, if not thousands, of thick, black, thread-like fibers. These fibers have replaced most organs with the exception of the heart. The heart is now the only organ needed to keep the body functioning, and is the most vulnerable area. In addition this form holds several other advantages; limbs can be detached to attack people from afar by using the stands to control the detached limbs. Severed limbs can be easily re-attached by re-linking the fibers that make up his body, and the fibers can be used to assist in healing others (stitches). (20 CP to reattach a severed limb. Healing RU required to actually heal damage, but stitches can stop bleeding in others.) NOM NOM NOM - The user can now integrate others hearts into his body. The heart must come from a still living person to function in his body. He can hold a total number of hearts equal to his rank upgrades (extra hearts equal to rank upgrades -1, capping at five upon attaining Kage rank). These hearts provide a form of immortality as the user will not die, or be interrupted, until every heart in his body has been destroyed. The user must acquire hearts in RP by absorbing them from recently slain enemies. Tentacles - The user grows 4 tentacles from his body. Theses tentacles are made of the durable thread that composes his body. The tentacles have barbed metal tips attached to them that allows them to cut and slice victims. The tentacles use strength and melee abilities to hit and must follow the Multi-attacks guidelines for setting up. (10 CP to activate/ 5 to maintain) Masks - This is the epitome of Jiong, the ability that invokes the terror in its name. The user of Earth Grunge Fear can turn the hearts absorbed from victims into Chakra, and create monsters that can be bent to the users will. Each Heart grants the user 20 CP (caps at 60 CP for jonin and 100 CP at higher levels). Each heart requires a feat. The Masks require the second RU to be used in combat and to tap into their elemental affinities and grant the user attacks from elemental release RUs. 'Part 2' This is a passive expansion upon the masks ability that is acquired when this rank up is taken. It allows the user of Earth Grunge Fear access to the elements of the hearts they acquire. This does not cost a feat but is just summary of the rank upgrade. Only two abilities may be taken from each element. Only elemental release feats can be taken (no kekkei genkai) and elemental attacks do not receive bonuses based on the Elemental Superiority system, but are prone to weaknesses. Taking this RU allows the user to send out their hearts in the form of Masks. The rules for using Masks in combat are as follows: * Each heart enables a large mass of thread to be expelled from the body to form a beast made of thread and heart. The beasts can use one specified elemental jutsu based on the element of it's original owner, but the user of Earth Grunge Fear must have taken that ability as a feat. * Masks can be expelled from the body as a free action, though they must wait a round before taking action. * The user must decide how much chakra to give to each mask before it leaves the body, chakra cannot be transferred after the mask leaves. * When a mask uses all of its granted CP it immediately returns to the user, after this the user can chose to grant it CP and send it out again, but it must wait a round to attack. * Masks can use the specified jutsu at half CP cost and charge it according to the user's chakra control. * Masks use the user's chakra control and the circumstantial CP bonus to determine if they hit. * Masks cannot fight in melee though they can be destroyed. Each mask should be considered to have users speed (to avoid attacks), and reduced endurance (exact amount to be worked out with the ephors, depends on your own end stat). * If a mask is destroyed, so is all CP that it had. * No more than 3 masks may be active at any given time, and each mask has an upkeep cost of 5/CP per round that it is active. (Multi-attacks rules apply as well.) 'Known Users' Shinkirō Gami Category:Rank Upgrade